Girls With Beautiful Eyes
by Sabaku No Gaalank
Summary: Pengalaman Gaara bertemu dengan seorang gadis bermata indah. Bad summary. Baca aja.


**GIRL WITH BEAUTIFUL EYES**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje story, typo(s), newbie author and many more.

Hello minna…..

Saya author baru, jadi sangat-sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari reader sekalian.

So…

Happy reading minna….

GIRL WITH BEAUTIFUL EYES

Seberkas sinar mentari pagi konoha yang masuk melalui jendela, membangunkan sang empuya kamar. Iris azurenya perlahan menampakkan diri. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merapikan rambutnya yang kusut saat tertidur. Terlihat tato kanji "AI" di dahi kirinya.

"Gaara, bangun! Kamu kan harus daftar sekolah hari ini" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari balik pintu.

Gaara, lengkapnya Sabaku no Gaara, itulah nama pemuda tersebut. Dia beresal dari suna, tapi bersama keluarganya pindah ke konoha satu minggu lalu, karena ayahnya Sabaku No Rei, dipindahkerjakan ke konoha.

"Ha'i, Kaa-san" Gaara menjawab.

"Kaa-san tunggu di meja makan" wanita berambut pirang yang ternyata ibu Gaara, yang bernama Karura, berjalan turun meninggalkan kamar Gaara menuju meja makan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gaara merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyambar handuk merah yang tergantung di depan kamar mandinya. Lalu masuk dan mengunci kamar mandi dari dalam. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara guyuran air dari dalam.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan. Ia memakai T-shirt hitam yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam, serta sepatu Sneaker hitam dengan alas putih. Headphone hitamnya terkalung di lehernya. Backpacknya yang juga hitam, tertempel di punggungnya. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi di depan ayahnya. Dia mengambil dua roti, dan mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya.

"Selamat pagi, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Temari nee-san, Kankurou nii-san" Gaara menyapa keuarganya yang berada di meja makan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Gaara" hampir bersamaan, mereka menyapa balik.

"Kamu sudah menyiapkan berkas pedafaranmu, Gaara?" pria berambut merah bata seperti Gaara menaruh koran yang tadi sempat ia baca, lalu menyeruput kopinya.

"Sudah, Tou-san" sambil menepuk backpacknya.

"Kau harus punya pacar di sekolahmu nanti, Gaara" pria berambut hitam yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Gaara, berkata sambil menyeringai untuk menggoda Gaara. Seluruh anggota keluarga Sabaku, kecuali Gaara, tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau benar, Kankuro. Aku heran kenapa adikku ini blum punya pacar. Betah banget ngejomblonya" wanita berabut pirang, yang dikuncir empat, menimpali perkataan Kankurou. Tawa pun terdengar lagi.

"Urusai" Gaara mendengus kesal

"Sudahlah, Kankurou, Temari, jangan menggoda adikmu terus" Karura berbicara dengan lembut.

"Aku berangkat. Jaa!"Gaara berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan dan mengambil skate board hiamnya.

"Jaa! Hati-hati Gaara" ucap Karura.

"Aku menunggu adik ipar, Gaara" kankuro berteriak karena Gaara sudah keluar dari ruang makan.

"I'll kill you, Kankuro" Gaara berteriak karena kesal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara mengendarai skate board hitamnya menuju halte bus. Dia kepalanya terpasang headphone-nya yang tengah memainkan lagu Green Day. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya mendongak, menatap lagit cerah Konoha. Tanpa sadar ia menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Hal yang sangat langka untuk seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara berhenti saat dia tiba di halte bus. Tidak terlalu banyak orang di sana, karena hari ini memang masih libur semester. Ia kemudian mengikatkan skate-nya pada backpacknya. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku halte. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati suara Billie di telinganya.

Iris azure Gaara membuka saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang membaca novel di samping kirinya. Rambut indigo panjangnya tegerai dengan bebasnya. Kulit putihnya terbalut kaos lengan panjang berwarna ungu dengan jeans ¾ hitam, plus sepatu ungu sebagai alas terpaku memandang gadis di sampingnya. Baru pertama kali dia merasa tertarik pada seorang perempuan.

Merasa ada yang memandangnya, Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah bata, dengan tato "AI" di dahi kirinya, sedang memandangnya dengan intens. Ia memandang ke arah azureGaara. Pipinya merona melihat wajah tampan Gaara yang cukup dekat dengannya.

"K-kenapa anda m-memandangi s-saya b-begitu?" Hinata tergugup karena tidak basa di lihat sebegitu intens oleh seseorang. Dia juga agak takut kalau pemuda yang di sampingnya punya niat yang macam-macam padanya.

Gaara memandangi iris amatheis yang sedag memandanginya. Dia terkagum dengan mata itu. Gaara kemudian melepas headphone-nya dan mengalugkannya di lehernya. Di pandanginya wajah gadis itu, pipi chubby yang sedikit merona, bibir merah tipis alami, hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung, serta poni rata yang melengkapi keimutan gadis itu. Gaara terpesona pada gadis itu. Tapi dia tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Hinata semakin takut.

"A-anda m-membuat s-saya takut?" Hinata semakin tergugup.

"Hn" Gaara menjawab tidak jelas, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

Hinata sangat kesal dengan pemuda di sampingnya. Mungkin kalau bukan karena sifat pemalunya, dia akan menonjok wajah orang yang menurutnya 'tampan' itu. Hinata menggeleng menghilangkan pikirannya tentang laki-laki itu.

'Dasar! Dia sombng banget sih. Mentang-mentang dia tampan. Baka! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata, dia itu sombong, dan juga keren. Hinata no baka! Berhenti berpikir kalau dia keren' Hinata bermonolog di dalam hatinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte. Gaara berdiri hendak memasuki bus. Dia melihat Hinata yang masih terduduk, tak menyadari bus di depannya. Gaara memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju bus. Sontak Hinata terkejut mengetahui pemuda yang semat dia pikirkan sedang menarik tangannya.

"L-lepas" Hinata mencoba melepas tangan Gaara. Namun karena tenaga Gaara lebih kuat drinya, dia akhirnya pasrah.

Gaara membawa Hinata menuju kursi kedua dari belakang. Dia melepas tangan Hinata lalu duduk di dekat jendela. Dia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya. Hinata hanya terpaku meredamkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gaara mearik tangan gadis itu lagi agar duduk di sampingnya. Hinata memekik kecil karena terkejut. Setelah ia duduk, Gaara melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Hinata mematap kesal Gaara. Dia ingin sekali memukul berteriak keras saking kesalnya. Dia kesal kerena Gaara yang seenaknya menyeret dirinya

"K-kau meyebalkan." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin kawai.

"Hn. Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara tersenyum.

"Hinata. H-Hyuga Hinata" ucap Hinata.

Hinata utuk kesekian kalinya terpesona pada pemuda itu. Dia menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"S-sabaku-san mau k-kemana?" Hinata bertanya dengan canggung.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku gak suka sesuatu yang terlalu formal" Gaaraterlihat tidak suka.

"E-eh. G-gomen S-sa… Eeh, Gaara-san" Hinata menunduk dalam.

"Hn. Aku mau ke KHS. Kau?" Gaara menengok ke arah Hinata

"A-aku juga m-mau ke KHS" Hinata masih menunduk.

Gaara kemudian memasangkan headphone-nya pada Hinata. Hal itu sontak membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu. Tapi Gaara tidak perduli, dia malah merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata. Aroma citrus lagi-lagi membuat Hinata terlena. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kemudian terdengar oleh Hinata, alunan musik Green Day dari headphone Gaara. Hinata memejamkan mata menikmati lagu itu.

"Manis" tanpa sadar Gaara menggumam.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara dan Hinata sudah sampai di sebuah gerbang besar yang bertuliskan "Konoha High School", salah satu SMA terfavorit di Jepang. Mereka terkagum dengan gedung sekolah itu. Gedung 4 tingkat yang sangat luas, yang terdiri dari 4 gedung yang terhubung menjadi satu oleh jembatan penghubung yang ada di setiap gedung. Gedung itu terdiri dari gedung kelas 10, kelas 11, kelas 12, dan gedung utama, untuk guru yang menyatu dengan kantin, yang berada di basement. Di belakang gedung itu terdapa stadiun sepak bola, lapangan futsal, lapangan basket, gedung olahraga indoor, dan sarana-sarana olahraga lain. tidak mengheranan kalau KHS adalah sekolah dengan fasilitas terlengkap di Jepang.

Hinata tersenyum dengan mata berbinar memandang sekolah yang sedang cukup ramai oleh anak-anak yang ingin mendaftar. Sedangkan Gaara menyembunyikan kekagumannya degan tetap menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hinata-chan" suara melengking khas perempuan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat pony-tail, yang tengah melambai ke arah Gaara dan Hinata. Dia bersama seorang gadis berambut pink, yang juga tengah melambai. Mereka berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan" Hinata melambai dengan ceria.

"Sepertinya mereka teman-temanmu. Aku pergi dulu, jaa" Gaara memasang headphone-nya lalu mengendarai skateboardnya meninggalkan Hinata.

"Jaa" Hinata melambai.

"Laki-laki itu siapa, Hinata? Pacarmu ya?" Ino bertanya penasaran. Jiwa penggosipnya mulai keluar.

"E-eh, B-bukan. Dia h-hanya temanku kok" semburat merah langsung menghinggapi wajah Hinata.

"Kau tidak usah bohong Hinata-chan" Sakura meimpali.

"B-beneran kok" Hinata semakin gugup.

"Oke-oke. Kau tiadk usah gugup begitu Hinata. Ayo kita masuk" Ino mengajak kedua temannya yang hanya dijawab oleh anggukan.

Hinata mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Gaara. Tanpa dia sadari, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Sebuah senyuman kecil tercetak di bibirnya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara melajukan skateboardnya menuju ke gedung utama. Dia melihat beberapa anak-anak sedang berkumpul di beberapa tempat. Dia kemudian berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang cukup ramai oleh anak-anak seumurannya. Ruangan itu adalah tempat untuk mendaftar. Setelah mengikat skateboardnya, Gaara masuk ke ruangan itu dan mengikuti prosedur pendaftaran yang diwajibkan sekolah.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara melajukan skateboardnya berkeliling KHS. Dia telah selesai mendaftar, cukup melelahkan, karena itu dia memilih berjalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan diri. Dia berhenti di lapangan futsal KHS. Terlihat beberapa siswa bermain disana. Kemudian bola bergulir ke arah Gaara.

"Hey bro, bisa ambilkan kami bola itu" seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik sedikit berteriak ke arah Gaara dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hn" Gaara menendang bola ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menangkap bola yang ditendang Gaara. "Hei. Kami kekurangan satu orang. Mau gabung"

"Hn" Gaara berjalan menuju pemuda itu.

"Aku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Yang berambut seperti pentat ayam itu Uchiha Sasuke. Yang berambut seperti nanas itu Nara Shikamaru. Yang punya tato itu Inuzuka Kiba. Yang lagi push-up itu Rock Lee. Yang pucat kayak mayat itu Shimura Sai. Yang lagi makan itu Akimichi Chouji. Yang lagi liat semut itu Aburame Shino. Dan yang itu Haru Utakata" Naruto memprerkenal diri dan teman-temannya . yang disambut denga death glare oleh Sasuke dan gumaman 'mendukosai' oleh Shikamaru.

"Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara" Gaara menaikkan ujung bibirnya.

"Yosh. Ayo kita main lagi" Naruto berteriak semangat kemudian mengoper bola kepada Sasuke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Setelah satu jam, mereka berhenti main futsal. Mereka bersepulu duduk di bangku yang ada di lapangan itu.

"Kami menang lagi. Ya kan teme" Naruto menegak airnya.

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke hanya menggumam.

"Dasar kau. Kau pasti akan kalah besok. Ya kan Akamaru" Kiba megelus kepala anjingnya, yang sangat besar untuk ukuran seekor anjing,

'Guk guk' Akamaru terlihat setuju dengan tuannya.

"Suatu saat akan ku kalahkan kalian dengan semangat mudaku" Lee berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"Mendukosai" Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata andalannya

Semua yang ada disitu pun tertawa lepas, termasuk Gaara. Sudah lama dia tidak tertawa selepas ini.

"Kau hebat juga, Gaara. Kau cocok dengan gaya permainan kami" Naruto memuji Gaara.

"Hn" Gaara menjawab singkat, membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kau juga anak baru ya?" Chouji bertanya pada Gaara

"Hn" Gaara mengangguk, lalu menegak air dari botolnya.

"Waaahh. Kami juga anak baru. Moga aja ntar kita sekelas" Lee berteriak dengan semangat.

"Yosh. Mulai sekarang kita adalah sahabat. Mmm, nama yang cocok apa ya?"

"Black Lotus" Sasuke mengajukan pendapat.

"Yosh. Mulai sekarang kita adalah The Black Lotus"

"Yosh/Hn/Ya/Mendukosai" ucap mereka (sangat nggak) serempak.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara mengendarai skateboardnya menuju halte bus. Sesampaiya disana, dia melihat seorang gadis yang familiar dimatanya. Dia sedang membaca buku. Rambut indigonya menutupi separuh wajah gadis itu. Hinata.

"Hei" Gaara menyapa hinata kemudian duduk di samping gadis itu. Kemudian mengikat skateboarnya.

"E-eh. G-Gaara-kun" Hinata terkejut, kemudian merona menatap Gaara.

"Hn" Gaara hanya bergumam.

Kemudian bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Hinata dan Gaara menaiki bus dan duduk di bangku paling belakang. Bus itu sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Hari ini memang bukan hari sibuk. Hinata duduk di dekat jendela dan Gaara di sampingnya. Gara menatap wajah Hinata. Entah mengapa, dia tidak pernah jemu memandang gadis itu. Ada rasa nyaman tiap kali menatap gadis itu.

Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan, menengok kea rah Gaara. Sontak pipinya memerah menatap mata azure Gaara yang memandangnya dengan intens. Hal itu membuat Gaara tersenyum. Menurutnya, gadis di depannya sangat lucu. Dia kemudian merangkul pundak Hinata, dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata merona. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

'Dia merangkulku. Oh Kami-sama, apa ini benar-benar nyata. Rasanya aku akan pingsan.' Hinata membatin.

Kemudian Gaara mencubit pipi chubby gadis itu. Yang membuat gadis itu semakin menunduk. Gaara memegang dagu Hinata, kemudian mengangkat wajah gadis itu menghadapnya. Dia terkagum melihat iris amatheis gadis itu. Dia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya mengelimansi jarak antara dirinya dan gadis itu. Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia merasakan bibir basah Gaara menyentuh bibirnya. Gaara melepas kecupan singkatnya. Dia mendapati wajah hinata yang masih syok.

'Gaara menciumku. Gaara menciumku. Gaara menciumku. Oh Kami sama. Gaara menciumku. Ciuman pertamaku diambil olehnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Kami-sama. Bibirnya lembut. Baka apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata' Hinata masih belum sada

Kemudian Gaara membelai wajah gadis itu. "Manis" Dia bergumam.

Hinata yang akhirnya sadar merasakan wajahnya sangat panas. Wajahnya sangat merah. Dia berniat menunduk menunduk, tapi tangan Gaara menahannya. Gaara menatap dalam pada iris amatheis Hinata.

"Aku suka matamu, Hinata. Manis"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tadaima"

Temari sedang bersantai sambil menonton TV dan Kankuro yang sedang main PSP mendadak berhenti dengan aktivitasnya saat mendegar salam dari Gaara. Tidak biasanya adik manisnya itu mengucapkan salam. Keterkejutan mereka tak sampai disitu. Mereka terbelalak, bahkan tanpa sadar mulut Kankuro terbuka lebar melihat adiknya tersenyum.

Gaara kemudian menyandarkan skateboardya dan berjalan dengan santai ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Temari dan Kankuro saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka membatin hal yang sama.

'Apa anak itu sakit'

Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Dia mengingat wajah Hinata. Rambut indigonya, pipi chubbynya yang selalu merona, bibirnya yang manis, serta matanya yang indah.

"Hinata" tanpa sadar Gaara menggumam.

Tampaknya Gaara sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis manis bermata indah itu.

TBC

A/N: Sory kalau gaje. Saya author baru masih hijau pada per-fanfic-an. Jadi kalau reader banyak yang kecewa, mohon maafkan saya.

Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran. Dari para reader sekalian.

Akhir kata dara saya.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
